1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for processing volumes of data, and particularly to providing data in a spectrum for analysis.
2. Description of Background
Software execution frequently generates a large amount of event log data, such as execution trace data. Such data is frequently used for monitoring execution status of various programs and/or processes or for identifying execution problems. Analysis of this data normally requires expert knowledge in the computing field, and particularly in writing software. Each separate event may not mean much individually; however, put together in a context, the events can be very revealing. Those skilled in the art appreciate that the production and use of trace data is well known in the art.
The problem, however, is the sheer amount of raw data that is generated and collected, which frequently makes human digest difficult. Also, it is difficult to code the expert knowledge required to analyze such data into a computer program. Unless one knows exactly, human analysis of data tends to be a time consuming task. It would be beneficial to provide data in a format that is more manageable.